Where Do We Go From Here?
by YoungerLove
Summary: This story doesn't completely follow the story line of the show. There are some scenes that follow it and there are many that don't! Basically Liza goes to work at Emperical and meets Charles and we'll see what happens from here. Do they mesh? Is Charles ready to date? Is it just an office romance one time thing? Please leave comments! This is my first story! I do not own Younger!
1. Chapter 1

~Liza~

For the first time in months Liza woke up before her alarm. She was so excited that today was her first day at her new job. She was a little nervous but more so excited. Excited to finally be back in the working world after what seemed like years of time off to take care of her daughter Caitlin. She never resented Caitlin but she was so ready to feel like an adult again. Caitlin is currently studying abroad. Liza is missing her like crazy. But this is the perfect time to create her own life.

The one thing that may be the hardest is the one lie she's going to have to keep to herself. And well Maggie because it was her idea. Some how she had passed as a 26 year old. Why? Because apparently no one in publishing wants to hire a 40 year old divorced mom. Some how Maggie had transformed her look perfectly because she passed her interview with flying colors and was hired on the spot. She is now the assistant to the head of marketing at Emperical Press, Diana Trout. Marketing wasn't a big interest to her but she officially has her foot in the door in the publishing world, which is more than she expected to happen while posing as 26!

Maggie gave her some amazing highlights and showed her how to do her makeup to look younger. Maggie really was the best roommate. Liza had her exhusband to thank for that. Had it not been for his stupid ways Maggie wouldn't have taken her in. So in many ways she's thankful for his stupidity. Living with Maggie is so much fun. It's like a girl sleepover every night. Gossip, dinner, wine and wisdom from Maggie about the dating world. Maggie absolutely hated David, the ex. She hated him from the time Liza started dating him. Had only she listened to Maggie things would be different. But then she wouldn't have Caitlin and she would go through everything again just to have Caitlin.

After changing dresses twice and making sure her curls were perfect, she was off.

As Liza stepped into the elevator, the nerves began. Hoping today would be an easy day with no problems. But maybe she's asking for too much because they girl named Kelsey, that she met after her interview, gave the impression that Diana is a difficult one to work for.

After stopping to grab coffee she walked into Diana's office.

"Good morning!" Liza said with more enthusiasm than she meant.

"Well somebody sounds like they already had 5 cups of coffee this morning. Tone it down Liza, I want to keep my hearing. "

The day went pretty smoothly. Liza was supposed to meet the head publisher and owner of Emperical, Charles, but he was working from home today so she would meet him tomorrow. Diana gave her a few tasks to do that included making a guest list for a book launch party that was next week. Liza made her way towards the elevator where she ran into Kelsey.

"Hey girl! How was your first day?" Kelsey asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Honestly, it was good! Mostly busy work but I'm leaning the ropes. Diana is tough for sure but I'll figure her out." Liza said with an exhausted look on her face.

"A few of my friends and I are going out for drinks tonight. Wanna join us to celebrate your first day?"

" Yeah, lets go!"

Liza was exhausted after today but she knew she had to fit in as a 26 year old and turning down drinks was definitely a 40 year old move. Who knows? She may end up having fun! This could definitely be the start of her actually having a life again.

~Charles~

Charles has to try to work from home today. Probably the first time in years. His youngest, Bianca, had apparently caught the latest stomach bug that was making its way through her school friends. There was no way Charles could leave her with the babysitter when all she wanted was her dad. Pauline was always the one there for the girls when they were sick. Since Pauline left, that was now his job. He definitely didn't mind.

Those two girls were his world and he would do anything they needed. Unfortunately he had a few conference calls that he had to be apart of and while he did those Bianca was fast asleep with her head on his lap. He would never take these little moments for granted because he knew in a few years they would be teenagers and they would be too cool for him.

One conference call was to Bob, his lawyer and the other to the office to talk about the upcoming book party. He was supposed to meet Diana's new assistant today but he could do that tomorrow. That poor girl, he had no idea how she survived the interview but he hopes she lasts longer than the last girl. He did catch a glimpse of a new person of the conference call and assumed that was her. If so, she was very cute, tall and with long brown hair that she took the time to curl. He appreciated a woman who took the time to get themselves ready. What was he thinking? He sounds like such a creep thinking about a young girl who he hasn't even met. And he was no where near ready for a relationship after the way Pauline had left.

Charles slowly closed his laptop and called it a day. The rest of the work could wait for tomorrow. For now he's going to go make Bianca some chicken noodle soup and spend time with her while watching the Disney Channel. Maybe sick days aren't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

~Liza~

Liza was up unusually early. Her first day at work had went great but she was particularly nervous about meeting The Charles Brooks today. She had researched him once she found out he owned the company she would be working for. She always did her research so that she knew what kind of company she was working for. The biggest thing she found was that Charles was given the company by his grandpa and a week later he had died. She also found out that he had 2 daughters and a wife that he was divorcing. His wife was beautiful. He was very handsome. There were plenty of photos where they appeared to be a happy family. She knew from experience though, that looks can be deceiving in a marriage.

Why was she suddenly nervous about what to wear to meet him? She had a few things that were appropriate for the 40 year old Liza and knew those would give her away in a heartbeat. She didn't have very much extra money for a new wardrobe so Maggie helped her find things at the local thrift shops. After trying on 3 or 4 different dresses, she settled on one that hit mid thigh, a little fitted, and a floral print. With her long legs, every dress seemed really short. She had no options but to be confident in it. She found her favorite heels and her light jacket so that she didn't look bulky. After one last look in the mirror, she was off.

As soon as she opened the door downstairs, she immediately regretted not wearing a heavier coat. I mean it is the middle of September. She pulled her coat tighter and made her way to Emperical.

While walking she couldn't help but let her mind think about meeting with Charles today. She knew he was handsome and from the conference call she learned he had a voice that would make any woman swoon. It's going to be so hard to concentrate at the meeting with him but she has too. She can't make a fool of herself.

~Charles~

Charles got to the office early. He had a few things he needed to get done so that he wasn't at work late. Nicole and Bianca both had a piano concert tonight that he had to make it too. The girls have been practicing so hard and he can't wait to see them perform. He had to leave in enough time to stop buy and get them each some flowers to take with him. Those girls honestly deserved the world with what they've dealt with over the past year. They have their days but they have mostly handled everything so well.

Charles stepped off the elevator and as soon as he lifted his head up, there she was. He slowed his pace down just to watch her. She closed a book and was starting to stand up, probably to get Diana her coffee. She hadn't seen him and he was thankful because he probably looked ridiculous with the smile that had just found its way across his face. He walked behind her on his way to his office. She had long brown hair. Her long legs looked amazing with her wearing heels. And he had no idea if it was her hair or her perfume, but she smelled intoxicating. He chose not say anything at the moment so he could watch her. He would talk to her later at their meeting.

He decided to look over her resume since he would be talking to her later. It was impressive. He still couldn't believe her age. He hadn't spoken to her or even seen her face in person and he felt so attracted to her. Why does someone he knows nothing more than their resume give him so many feelings? Other than Pauline, he's never had instant feelings for anyone.

Things with Pauline started out perfect. They were both right out of college. Their attraction to each other was undeniable. Life got harder but more beautiful when they had their two girls. Charles couldn't imagine his life without them. He had everything he wanted. Then one day he woke to an empty bed. It wasn't unusual because sometimes Pauline would get up early to do yoga before the girls got up. He got up, groggy from sleep, and there it was. A note taped on her side of the mirror. As he became more aware of things, he noticed everything of hers was gone of the counter. Then he immediately checked the closet. Everything was gone. She was gone.

According to her letter, in the last few years she became unhappy. Life with him wasn't what she expected. She had to leave to go find herself. And find who is was. She told him not to look for her. And that she would be back when she was ready. He was devastated.

The next year of his life was the hardest. But he survived. He and the girls had come out on top. He had not heard from Pauline at all. And honestly it wouldn't hurt his feelings if he never heard from her again. Bob already has the divorce papers written up and ready for whenever she decides to return. He doesn't know if he'll ever date again, much less marry. He isn't ready for anything serious. His friend Bob and his wife Julia are constantly trying to set him up on blind dates. He has turned down every one so far, but he appreciates their thoughtfulness.

~Liza~

Liza was busy with working on a guest list. This new author, Hallie Sanders, was releasing a book on Halloween. Her book dealt with the dead and spirits. According to Diana, they owed her a favor so they published her book. She told Diana that she wanted her book party to be Halloween themed and everyone must dress up. So Liza was trying to work on invitations and make sure all the appropriate people were invited. Just as she was about to ask Diana her thoughts on the invitation, she felt eyes on her. As soon as she looked up, she saw him. He was heading straight for her. She made eye contact and smiled. All she could think was, damn he's attractive.

"Hi. You must be Liza." Charles said with the softest smile on his face.

"Guilty as charged." She said with a laugh.

"Would you like to join me in my office to get to know each other a little better?"

"Of course." She said with a smile.

He lead the way to his office. While following him she had to keep telling herself to calm down and not to stare too hard and to stop checking him out! Suddenly she felt like some giddy teenage girl.

He ushered her into his office and told her she could have a seat and that he would be right back. His office was simple. His window overlooked the city. And he had two walls that were covered in books. His desk was neat with a few papers and there was a picture of him and his girls. Before she had time to start looking at his books, he returned with two coffee mugs.

"I thought the coffee would help us get to know each other a little." He said while handing her a mug.

"Yes, thank you! I have been nose deep writing guest lists and working on invitations for the Sanders book launch." Liza said with an exhausted look on her face.

"Oh good. I hope everything is coming along ok. I know Diana can be tough when it comes to who to invite and very picky with what the invitations look like."

"She's great! Tough but I would rather her be tough than not learn anything from her."

Their meeting lasted about an hour and they talked about her new job as assistant, her life in college and her favorite thing, books. He was so easy to talk to and she really had to concentrate to not slip up. They had to be close to the same age because some of the things they talked about were also things she liked. He was very dreamy, especially when they were discussing books and life and she had to try he best to look past that.

Liza was making her way back to her desk when Kelsey was waiting for her at her desk.

"Hey! How did your meeting with Charles go?"

"It was great!" Liza said smiling a little harder than she wanted to.

"Let's go get lunch so I can tell you about this new author!"

They made their way to the elevator and Kelsey was already talking a million miles a minute.

"So my new author, James Sigmon, he's worked for a few powerful political figures. Anyway, he's invited us to a party tonight and you're going. He's bringing his friend Anthony for you as your date! It's going to be so fun!"

"Uh Kelsey I'm not really into random guys."

"Oh Liza, relax! You aren't marrying him! It's just a night out. If you don't like him you never have to see him again!"

After lunch, Liza made her way back to her desk. She was supposed to spend time with Maggie tonight but now she's going out with Kelsey. She'll just send her a text.

Liza: Mags, I'm so sorry but I have to cancel tonight. I have to go do 26 year old things. I would so rather stay in, but duty calls.

Maggie: No worries! Go out, have fun! I'll be here when you get back.

"LIZA!" Diana yelled from her office.

"Yes?" She replied with a slightly scared look on her face.

"Other than that hideous color you chose for the font, the invitations look pretty good. I mean I would have done so many things different but these will do. Just pick a different font color."

Liza was relieved. Only a simple fix. Just as she sat down Kelsey was motioning for her to come to the bathroom to get ready so they could leave from work. Liza was exhausted. She really didn't want to go out with some stranger. Instead, she wished she was going out with Charles, even though that could never happen. She still couldn't get him out of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

~Liza~

Liza was exhausted. She was out so late with Kelsey, James and Anthony. And they drank way too much. Her blind date Anthony, from a few weeks ago wasn't too bad. He was a little taller than her, brown curly hair and knew how to dress. They had small talk conversations and he actually sent her a text this morning to see how she was. She enjoyed conversations with someone who was nice and genuinely interested in her.

Liza couldn't wait to get to the coffee bar in the office. Anthony was texting her off and on and it was a great distraction from how exhausted she was.

Liza threw her things on her desk and made her way to the coffee bar. Charles walked right up to her.

"Well good morning!" He said with a bright smile.

"Good morning!" Liza said trying not to blush.

And just like that, all thoughts of Anthony were gone. Why was he able to do this to her? It should be illegal. Why does just the sight of him cause her mind to go instantly blank? The fact that he wears a three piece suit so damn well doesn't help. Over the last couple weeks they had had several run in's in the office. They both tried not to come off awkward but they always did.

"LIZA!"

Diana was here. Early. But of course she was. Today was the Halloween launch party. She would be going back and forth today from the office to the venue until everything was ready. She also had to go pick up Diana's costume this afternoon. She decided to be a cat. Instead of some sexy costume, she chose and elegant black dress and all the accessories to complete her look.

"Liza, do you have everything under control that you need to take care of today? I know it's a lot but I hope that your tiny brain isn't too full of tweets that you can't get it done." Diana said with an exhausted look on her face.

"Yes, I think I have everything set. I have set times to meet the florist and caterer. And to pick up your costume and accessories."

"Good! Now get busy!"

Liza had so much to do today. Along with the florist and caterer appointments and picking up Diana's personal things, she herself had to get ready. It took her forever to decide what to dress up as. After a chat with Maggie, she decided on Wonder Woman! Maggie also picked out the costume. The entire body suit was a fitted leather with a skirt and she would wear knee high boots. She was nervous to wear it but Kelsey said with her body that she should go for it. She and Kelsey were going to get ready at the office so they could walk over to the venue together.

~Charles~

Today had been a long day of meetings. Charles was feeling exhausted but he knew he had to go to the party tonight. At least for an hour. The party scene was not his thing these days. They were always full of drunken women who were hitting on him. He hated dressing up, so he took the easy way out. He decided to be Clark Kent, that way he could wear his suit and just add his glasses.

The one thing he had to look forward to at the party was that Liza would be there. He had watched her all day running around for Diana. She had to be exhausted. He was curious as to what she would dress up as. It didn't matter though. She was beautiful no matter what. More than anything he was excited that she'll be there because he'll actually have someone to have a real conversation with.

Diana had asked him about five times if he was bringing a date. He knows that Diana means well. He would have to be blind to not see her advances towards him. He would never date Diana. She wasn't even close to his type. But he did love having her as such a close friend. She had been at Emperical since he took over. And if he were being honest, she helped him keep things running in the beginning. He would be forever be in debt to her for that.

Charles made a quick call to the babysitter to check on the girls and to let her know he really had no idea when he would be home. He stretched, sighed, got up and grabbed his glasses. The party started about an hour ago so he figured it was time to show up.

~Liza~

Liza felt slightly awkward in her costume. At least it made her legs look even longer. Which if you asked her, they were her greatest asset! Kelsey was dressed as Cleopatra. She looked really cute actually. She could have taken it to the trashy level but she kept it classy. Her author/boyfriend James was coming so she was really trying to impress him.

Liza knew it was wrong, but she really couldn't wait to see what Charles was dressed as. He seems a little uptight until you get to know him. She knew Diana was going as a cute and she knew she would pull it off.

The venue looked amazing! There were zombies passing out drinks and hours devours. Everyone was dressed amazingly!

"Liza! Get over here and take a shot!" Kelsey said laughing.

Honestly she already looked a little drunk, but hey, why not, the alcohol is free.

Liza took her shot. Surprisingly it was so good.

"Kels, what is this?!"

"Some crazy shot another assistant came up with! It's so good, right? I need you somewhat drunk tonight so we can have fun!"

Liza had no idea what was in that drink but she took three more.

"So Kels, is James coming?" Liza asked questioningly

"He is, but I don't really want Charles or anyone to really know what's going on with us, so he'll kind of be hanging out with everyone."

" I mean do you really think this is a good idea? Dating a guy you can't even take to work functions. Kels I just want you to be careful."

"Liza, we aren't going to talk about this. I'm a big girl. I'll make my decisions. You're killing my buzz! Let's get more drinks!"

Liza was getting more drinks, and there he was. Suddenly she was so nervous. She felt like she couldn't breathe. He still had his suit on but added his glasses. His eyes met hers and suddenly he was heading towards her.

"Well hello Wonder Woman!" Charles said with a smirk on his face.

"Hi! So are you dressed as a New York business man?" Liza said smiling.

She felt like that was the dumbest response but that's all she could think of right off. His glasses were a huge distraction and only made him even more attractive. She hated that he was a man that made her stumble on her own words.

Charles laughed "Well, you're close! We kind of match."

"Match? How?"

"I'm Clark Kent! You know, the guy that is Superman." Charles blushed.

"Oh! Of course! It's so obvious now!"

Liza was slightly embarrassed. Although it wasn't obvious who he was. She was more embarrassed that she couldn't stop smiling the whole time she was talking to him! She definitely needed more to drink!

Kelsey's "friend" James was a nice guy. The three stood around and shared drinks and talked for a while. Liza couldn't help but watch Charles. He certainly knew how to work the room although she didn't think he was even trying.

~Charles~

After what seemed like 2 hours of mingling he was exhausted. He had talked to all the important people. He really needed some investors for Emperical within the next year so he was really trying to impress them. No matter who he was talking to, his eyes always found her. He loved that she was dressed as Wonder Woman. The leather and those boots. He couldn't stop looking at her legs. He was just drunk enough to say to himself that he would like to be between those long legs. He loved to watch her laugh. The way she threw her head back. And her eyes. It was like she could see right through him. How could he feel this way about a 26 year old? He was dying to talk to her. He needed to talk.

"Hey Liza, everything seems to be going great!"

"Yes! Everything is great! How has tonight been for you?"

"It's been great. I've been catching up with a few friends in the publishing world. Some I have known since college." He said blushing.

Liza began talking about some of her college experiences. They both shared some of the same interests. They could have been great friends if they had been in college at the same time. He couldn't help but think how different his life might be had he met Liza in college. He could tell she was slightly drunk. They both went through two more glasses of champagne while talking.

The later it got the closer Liza got to him and the closer she got the more difficult it became for him to breathe. She's absolutely beautiful and she really has no idea. At this point all he wanted to do was kiss her. The more she talked the more he became intrigued and the more he kept watching her lips.

She must have noticed his staring because she kept licking her lips and that was driving him crazy.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or him but he noticed that they were standing right at a door that led to the back of the venue. He didn't even know what she was talking about at this point but he got the courage and grabbed her arm and lead her out of it. Next thing he knew he had pushed her up against the wall and their lips crashed. She didn't push him away but instead granted him access to deepen the kiss. It was hot and full of passion.

Just as fast as the kiss started, it ended. They were both breathing heavy and all they could do was stare in each other's eyes.

"Liza, I am so sorry. It just happened. If you want, we can forget that this ever happened. But before you make your decision I have to tell you that you've been on my mind since you walked into this office. Although we will have to keep it quiet, I would love to get to know you more." Charles said looking down.

"Don't apologize, because I wanted that kiss too. And you've been on my mind since we first talked in your office. I don't know if it's the right thing to do, but I want to get to know you more too. So where do we go from here?"


End file.
